A Song From the Heart
by nena05000
Summary: [EDITED] ONE SHOT! - this is a letter written from Tomoyo to Eriol after he breaks up with her. He was her first love and wants to leave things clear for her peace of mind and let him know she's moved on!. ET


**A song from the Heart**

By nena05000

A young, dark haired man walked into his class room just like any other morning, and just like any other morning he walked right to his desk to leave all his stuff. It was early, 15 minutes before the class started and as he dropped his backpack, he noticed someone had left a letter in his desk

"_Weird_" he thought

Taking the pale blue envelope, he took the letter out and began reading.

_Eriol,_

_It may be weird that after all what happened between us, I'm writing you a letter but I really need to speak my mind._

_Reading this few words he immediately knew who it was from: Tomoyo, his dear ex-girlfriend whom he dumped just a couple of months ago. The thought made him shiver._

_You know? Before I met you, I used to live peacefully in my own little world, where the only thing I needed were my friends and my books to be happy, maybe I don't have the biggest amount of friends but I'm sure I have the best ones someone could ask for and that was enough for me until you arrived._

_Remember that one day you were talking with Sakura a little bit more than usual? I mean, we've been classmates since forever and it shouldn't be weird for you to talk to her, you two were friends too, but I knew better, something was going on, I could feel it but couldn't tell what was going on exactly, and at the end of the day when I went and asked her, her response left me speechless: you were talking about me, that you liked me! I thought it was a joke, what else could it be? The most popular guy in high school was interested in me!_

_I thought it was impossible, maybe some kind of joke_

_Eriol smiled at the memory of that day, it took him a good week to finally have the courage to talk with Sakura and ask her about Tomoyo, he wanted to know his likes and dislikes… he also remembered the girl almost laughing at him when he got as red as a tomato before asking if she thought Tomoyo could be interested in him… oh it seems like it was ages ago… after savoring the memory, he continued reading_

_In the following days, everything was very confusing for me, you started talking to me and I felt so out of place, my precious little bubble had blown in my face and in this whole new world I didn't know how I was supposed to act, especially because I have liked you since the day I met you, so you'd understand it was a very difficult concept to grasp_

In that precise moment, an old song began to play in the school's hi-fi system like every morning

**At first I was afraid**

**I was petrified****  
****Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side **

**But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong** **  
****And I grew strong **

**And I learned how to get along**

_It was surreal when I started to notice we actually had things in common, that we could talk for hours until I fell asleep on the phone, we liked the same music, same basketball team, same goals for our future… _

_As the days passed by, I realized that time to time, you looked at me in class and when you said something, immediately turned to me just to check if I was paying attention, and I always was, I was always aware of everything you did or said, and so did you, I noticed_

_It felt so strange to be reading this… it was like re-living all of it, what was her point? Make him feel miserable for dumping her? Because it was working_

_Sakura always encouraged me to get close to you, she said that we were meant to be and stuff like that; she was almost as excited as I was and she kept telling me that we'll be boyfriend-girlfriend in no time and could have double dates with her and Syaoran_

**And now you're back****  
****From outer space**  
**I just walked in to find you here**  
**With that sad look upon your face,**  
**I should have changed that stupid lock,**  
**I should have made leave your key,**  
**If I had known for just one second**  
**You'd be back to bother me**

_Listening to her was my first mistake but I would learn that the hard way_

_We got so close together that by the time it was summer break arrived, I used to see you occasionally in the park where I met with my friends, we hanged out as usual but nothing more until one day you asked me out and after that day we were officially together, such bad timing it was because casually you left to your hometown the next day_

_We texted, called and emailed the whole time, it was so perfect… until we came back to school. You weren't that nice guy anymore; I wasn't special for you anymore. What happened to you while you were away is something I'll ask myself until the end of my days and will never receive an answer I'm sure_

**Go on now go,****  
****Walk out the door,**  
**Just turn around now,**  
**Cause you're not welcome anymore,**  
**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes**  
**Do you think I'd crumble?**  
**Do you think I'd lie down and die? **

_There was one special day that I won't ever forget. Do you remember that reunion on the bowling? You hardly spoke to me a couple of times, you wouldn't hug me with no reason, let alone kiss me, you were even talking to another girl, classic blonde girl, and I admit that I got jealous._

**Oh no not I****  
****I will survive**  
**Oh as long as I know how to love**  
**I know I'll stay alive**

_It was hell that day if you ask me, you hurt me, even though I tried to hide it and it didn't ended up there, you couldn't have been colder to me the next couple of days, I saw you constantly with that stupid blonde, you have no idea of how sad I was, how hurt… _

**I've got all my life to live****  
****I've got all my love to give**  
**And I will survive**  
**I will survive**

_Eriol surely remembered that girl; they were now together just no one in school knew it for Sakura's sake. It wasn't his intention to hurt her so much, he really liked her… still did. Unsure of what else she had to say, he continued reading_

_What had happened? I had no Idea, I tried to get Sakura to talk to you so I could know what happened, but nothing, for some reason she didn't wanted to, and I guess it was for the best_

**It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart**  
**and I spent oh so many nights****  
****Just feeling sorry for myself**  
**I used to cry**

_Boy did Sakura talked to him, she never told Tomoyo but the lecture she gave him was unforgettable and she did tried to get answers for her friend but he gave her none, he couldn't imagine what else could she yell if she knew…_

_I know you have a new girlfriend now, the stupid blonde, but don't worry, it doesn't hurt, I was surprised when I found out but that's it._

**But now I hold my head up high.****  
****And you'll see me**  
**somebody new**  
**I'm not that chained up little person**  
**still in love with you**

_And a couple of days ago, as if I hadn't had enough of you, I find out that you were genuinely interested in me, but if getting together with another girl is how you show your interest… boy you are mentally ill._

**And so you felt like dropping in****  
****And just expect me to be free**  
**But now I'm saving all my lovin'**  
**For someone who's lovin' me**

_It's a shame you know? I opened my heart to you and you just walked way, not caring, I had a different idea of you, but it doesn't matter anymore, none of it does._

**Go on now go****  
****Walk out the door**  
**Just turn around now**  
**Cause you're not welcome anymore**

_Now I just want you to know I'm thankful that at the end nothing really happened between us, that is the reason of this letter, I want you to know that even though I was hurt then, I realized it was for the best because I've found someone who is kind with me and deserves my heart, that will love me for who I am and someone who's really worthy as a human being_

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?****  
****Did you I crumble?**  
**Did you think I'd lay down and die?**  
**Oh no not I**

_"Oh Tomoyo if you only knew how much I care about you… otherwise I would've never let you go baby girl" _

**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?****  
****I will survive**  
**Oh as long as I know how to love**  
**I know I'll stay alive**  
**I've got all my life to live**  
**I've got all my love to give**  
**I will survive**

_Lastly, I want to tell you that I forgive you and I wish you to be as happy as I am now._

_Yours sincerely_

_Tomoyo D._

After reading, amused, he looked up straight to the letter's author, who was happily hugging her boyfriend goodbye with a big smile and a sweet kiss.

The end

**Autor notes:**

_Hi there! Well, I undusted and re-arranged this thing a little bit, hopping you like it better. I know is not the best one shot in the world but is something really personal that I had to write and I'm proud of this baby. _

_see ya!_

_nena05000_


End file.
